Friends Throughout Time
by Matrix of the Future
Summary: After a fight with Jennifer, Marty goes for a walk through Hill Valley Park, only to end up in West Virginia, 2013! How exactly did he get there, and after meeting who is responsible for bringing him there, will he want to go back? Rating is because Marty's a character in this story, and where there's Marty, there's swearing. Second chapter up!
1. Marty, meet Ellie

**A/N:Welp, here's the first chapter! I Know I said Saturday, but hey, better late than never, right? Review if you feel you want to, and I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. STORY DOES GET BETTER! Other than that, enjoy! -MOCKINGJAY7777/TheSpark777(fictoria-2-u) :)**

Friends Throughout Time

Thursday

December 19, 1985

9:14 pm

Hill Valley, California

Martin Seamus McFly walked through the now abandoned Hill Valley Park completely lost in thought. He and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, had just had a little lovers quarrel, only without the little part, and possibly soon-to-be without the lovers part.

"Damn it McFly," he muttered. "Why'd you have to bring up the future..."

Marty had made the mistake of mentioning to Jennifer the bad future he had seen for them, along with some not-so-well thought out comment about how they _should_ raise their children. This comment made Jennifer bring up the fact that in the 2015 she had seen, Marty's chicken problem was still alive and kicking. From there, they somehow managed to bring up each and every little problem that they had with the other. It would probably still be going strong, too, had Jennifer not _politely _suggested that he get his '_lazy $$ out_' of her living room, and he so _happily_ obliging with a final '_screw this shit'._

Sighing, he took a seat on the nearest park bench. His stomach was making a heck of a lot of noise, due to the fact that he was supposed to have dinner with Jennifer and her family. Instead, all he got was a earful of screaming and complaints.

As if this evening wasn't enough fun already, the sky had quickly filled with dark clouds, and the sound of thunder in the distance was undeniable. Marty hardly seemed to notice this though, as the emotions from things said caught up to him, and he silently cried himself to sleep on the bench.

Thursday

December 19, 2013

9:45 pm

Ohio Valley, West Virginia

Elliot Willow West sighed as she walked through the small local park. It was bitter cold out, and although her birthday was just two days away, her mind was on other things.

"Where the heck could it be?" she mumbled. "This is the only place I went earlier that I didn't check yet, so it's gotta be here somewhere."

Ellie looked all around for her oh-so-important belonging, but it seemed to be avoiding her. Just when she thought she was going to go mad and begin hyperventilating, she spotted it. It was stuck to the leg of a park bench, most likely kicked there by some careless passerbyer, but that wasn't what concerned Ellie. For what concerned her was the fact that there was someone _sleeping _on that exact bench, and the way the person was dressed was strange to her, old.

"Oh no," she whispered. "It happened. What I've been fearing all day happened."

Slowly, she approached the bench. Then, careful not to wake its occupant, she removed her belonging from the leg of the bench. It looked like a slightly bulky watch, but in reality, was much much more.

"Damn it." she whispered. The 'watch' was soaking wet, and when she turned it to the side, water ran out of it. She knew better than to try to turn it on- not only would it not work, but she would most likely get zapped in the process.

The fact that the 'watch' no longer worked wasn't that big of a deal to Ellie, as she could easily repair it over a certain amount of time. The big deal was the boy sleeping on the bench. Now that she was closer, she could tell not only that he looked to be around her age, but she now knew for sure that his clothes were definitely out of date.

"At least I know it works, ur, _did _work." she muttered. How would this boy take this? She couldn't very well tell him exactly why he was here, could she?

Sighing once again, Ellie stood up and began to gently shake the sleeping teen, hoping to have gotten an understanding one.

9:52 pm

"Leave me alone, ma" Marty muttered. His sleep was being interrupted, and he was not in the mood for that.

"It's not your mother." a voice said. Marty didn't recognize it, but then again, he didn't recognize a lot of things when he first woke up.

As the shaking continued, and intensified slightly, the memories of his argument with Jennifer came hurriedly back. _"Maybe it's Jennifer trying to wake me."_ he thought. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He opened his eyes fully expecting to see his girlfriend standing above him, and was taken aback at the sight of it instead being a strange girl.

"Uh, hello." she said, taking a step back as he sat up. He stared at her, slightly surprised by her appearance. Her hair was a dark, chocolatey brown, and she wore a black zip-up hoody, but these weren't the things that surprised him. It was her colorful pants, and different colored eyes that caught his attention. The colorful pants were every color of the rainbow, and appeared to have planets on them, meanwhile her eyes, they were nearly _three_ different colors. Her left eyes was green, while her right one was black, and he could swear he saw specks of hazel in both. "I'm Ellie West."

"Marty McFly." Marty said, noticing for the first time her height. She was rather short, even for a girl, but she didn't seem too bothered by this. He looked around the park next, only to find it not resembling Hill Valley Park in the slightest. Though he tried to convince himself that it did not, he already knew _what_ had happened, just not _how_.

"Where am I? _When _am I?" he specified. The look of shock on the girl, Ellie's, face was priceless.

"_Where _you are is the local park. As for _when_ you are, Thursday December 19, 2013. But, how do you know about time travel?" she asked startled.

"How do _I _know? How do _you _know? Are you related to Doc? And what happened to Hill Valley Park?" he asked.

"Hill Valley? Where the heck is that? This is the Ohio Valley. I mean, sure, we have a lot of hills around here, but this _is_ West Virginia. And who's this Doc?" she asks. The suspicion rising in her voice, but confusion in her eyes.

"Dr. Emmett Brown, inventer of time travel. And did you just say we're in _West Virginia? Thursday, December 19, 2013?" _ he asked shocked.

"Yah. But I still don't know who Dr. Brown is. Is he from your home time? When _are_ you from anyways? Judging by your clothes I'd say the '80's, and I've barely heard the name McFly..." she says trailing off. "Wait a minute! Are you _the_ Marty McFly? Musician and son of famous sci-fi author George McFly?"

"Uh, yah." Marty said, the information still trying to process. "George is my dad, and I'm gonna guess that sci-fi is short for science fiction?" He got a nod and continued. "And I'm from Thursday, December 19, 1985. And not Ohio Valley, West Virginia, but Hill Valley, California."

"_California?_" Ellie exclaimed. "I didn't know that space-time travel was even possible! I thought you could only travel through time."

"Appearently." Marty said, still somewhat confused. "But you never told me _how_ I got here."

Ellie, snapped out of her thoughts thanks to Marty's question, sighed and said, "Marty, _that_ is a very long, and hole-filled story."


	2. Half-explanations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I know this story isn't that good yet, but I have big goals for it that will hopefully be reached in later chapters(and the stories that I plan to have come after this). Hope you enjoy! -MOCKINGJAY7777/TheSpark777(fictoria-2-u) :)**

9:54 pm

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere." Marty mutters. "So, what's the story on, whatever that is?" he asks, gesturing towards the 'watch'.

"Well, first of all, _it_ is a watch, well, it's sort of a watch." Ellie starts. "I inherited it from my Aunt Alyssa. All I really know about her is that she liked to invent things, and that she invented this. It's only supposed to time travel, not _space_-time travel. Well anyways, she died a couple of weeks ago, and she left me a box..."

"And this box has anything to do with this because?" Marty asks slightly annoyed.

"Just be patient." Ellie says. "As I was saying, she left me a box. I didn't even touch it until yesterday morning, because I didn't know her. She was just that weird relative that no one ever talked about, so I had absolutely no idea what she'd have for me. Apparently she thought i was the only one intelligent and trustworthy enough to have it. I don't see why though, I mean, _your_ here because I lost it so, I guess she made the wrong decision." she finishes.

"So, how do you know about time travel?" Ellie asks him.

"Well, um," Marty stammered. _Should I tell her?_ he wondered. _Doc trusted me to never tell anyone, but she already knows about time travel in general, and Doc isn't here anyways._

"An old friend of mine spent thirty years turning a DeLorean into a time machine that got destroyed by a freight train one day and also about seventy years and three weeks after it was completed, depending on which way you look at it. Either way, it's been 'dead' for almost two months now." Marty says bluntly.

"Oh," Ellie says, a surprised look on her face. "And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this old friend is Dr. Brown?"

"Yes." Marty says as if it means absolutely nothing to him. "He was supposed to come back to 1985 with me from 1885, but something happened and it didn't work out the way it should have."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost a friend." Ellie says softly.

"It's no big deal." Marty says with a shrug. "I have other friends. So, am I going back to 1985 now?"

"Uh, well, you see that's the problem." Ellie starts anxiously. "The 'watch' kinda got wet and trampled and it's not exactly in working condition..."

"So I'm stuck here?" Marty half-shouts. "Great. At least I shouldn't have to date any relatives here like in 1955..."

"What?" Ellie asks confused.

"Nothing." Marty says after a minute. "So how long do you think it will take you to fix it?"

"I don't know." Ellie says annoyed. "I haven't had a chance to look at it yet."

There's a moment of silence as Ellie glances over the 'watch'. "I don't know." she says finally. "Maybe a week if I can get some help. Are you any good with..."

"Don't even ask." Marty says, cutting her off. "I can hand you tools and do some basic wiring. That's it."

Ellie sighs, and with a small wave forward of her hand, begins walking in the opposite direction. She stops after about fifteen feet when she realized Marty wasn't following her.

"Well, come on!" Ellie says expectantly.

"Come?" Marty asks confusion clear in his voice. "Come where?"

"To my house." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You do need somewhere to stay tonight and this week to come, right? And I can tell you, you don't want to sleep on a bench in the middle of town _here_."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." he says, standing to follow her. "You do live somewhere, uh, _descent_, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie says. Her voice saying hurt, while her eyes show she's trying not to laugh.

"No! Uh, that's not what I meant! I mean..." He starts, fearing that he had insulted his only way home.

"Calm down!" Ellie says with a small laugh. "It's okay, I know what you meant. And yes, it is _descent."_ she says, mimicking his tone.

Marty gives a small, awkward laugh, and follows Ellie to her home, praying inside that this girl really will help him get home. She hadn't done anything to tell him otherwise, but there was just something about her that made him unsure as to whether or not he could trust her.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Marty decided to ask Ellie how much longer it was to her house.

"Hey, uh, Ellie?" he starts. She turns to face him. "How much longer is it to..."

His voice drops off as their eyes meet. Despite their multi-colored appearance, it's the little hazel specks that stand out the most to him now, saying that he can trust her, that she's a friend. He believes them.

"Don't worry, it's not much longer." she says, answering his incomplete question.

"Okay." he says. In those few seconds when his eyes met hers, he knew that he could trust her, and that she wouldn't lie to him. But there was something else there, too. There was something familiar about something in her eyes, but he couldn't place it. It was like he was remembering something that he hadn't seen yet. If only he knew.


End file.
